<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cid + Nero + Truckasaurus Rex by LadySwillmart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740830">Cid + Nero + Truckasaurus Rex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySwillmart/pseuds/LadySwillmart'>LadySwillmart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Gen, It's Garbage Day!, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySwillmart/pseuds/LadySwillmart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tic-Tac of a tale that's exactly what it says in the title. Nero has constructed himself a monstrous new warmech with designs on as much Revenge as one can possibly squeeze into 250ish words. Small and inoffensive. I'd say more but I don't want the summary to be longer than the story itself because how embarrassing would that be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cid + Nero + Truckasaurus Rex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THIS is it? THIS was your life’s ambition, your true intention with the Ultima Weapon?” Cid yelled, something he usually avoided doing, for attempting to clear a vocal hurdle of idling engine din and diesel fumes only ever resulted in miscommunication and a scratchy throat the next day.</p>
<p>From his station in the cranial cockpit of Truckasaurus Rex Mk. XXVI, Nero appeared thoughtful. His eyes were curious little ultraviolet beads, like something one would find constantly falling off a curtain in a hippie van, rattling about the floor and eventually ending up stuck in one’s shoes. With one arm lazily draped out the driver-side window, he drummed his fingers against the chassis of his own creation, ilms above where he had spray-painted <em>IT’S GARBAGE DAY</em> in his attractively looping longhand.</p>
<p>As far as garbage days go this one had been a corker, and just beyond the proving ground’s opposite gate towered its conclusion, the evening’s foe, the main event: <em>ULTIMA! ULTIMA!! ULTIMA!!!</em> That redoubtable masterpiece of Allagan ingenuity, restored once more for its own last hurrah, shimmering, pulsating with anticipation beneath approximately 200,000 million megawatts of white hot Friday night lights.</p>
<p>“Eh. I reckon,” Nero shouted back. “Oi. Garlond. Come up here and ride shotgun with me.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“SHOTGUN, Garlond. I said come up here,” he said again. “No guts, no glory.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want glory!” Cid rounded the corner, one foot on the rung. “I want a helmet.”</p>
<p>“Probably one up here.”</p>
<p>“Seat belt?”</p>
<p>“<em>Get in the dinosaur, old man!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>